


false promises and delusions of grandeur

by coramalias



Series: let obi-wan be happy (╯◕_◕)╯ [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramalias/pseuds/coramalias
Summary: The two stared at each other, unmoving.Shops and houses lined either side of the road. Settlers peered carefully from windows and through cracks in doors, anticipation thick in the air.Two shots pierced the silence.





	false promises and delusions of grandeur

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? i don't know. all i want from the obi-wan movie is a spaghetti western ok??

Dust kicked up in the abandoned road, swirling around the two men facing each other in the center of town.

The first was shorter than the second, peering up at his opponent under a wide brimmed hat. He looked out of place on the frontier. His light button-up shirt was loosened at the top and a dirt-darkened cloth tied around his neck. He held himself casually. To an outside observer, he would almost seem relaxed, if not for the hand twitching for the holster at his hip.

A man looking as he did, soft red-tinted hair peeking out from under his hat and a neatly trimmed beard, didn’t seem a natural pioneer. The few townspeople who had heard him speak were even more confident in this conclusion. His voice was honey, smoothed over platitudes to convince any stranger to see things his way.

He would be better suited stepping into a schoolhouse back east, not into a duel in the desert.

The sun shone directly overhead, blanketing the scene in a heavy heat. A bead of sweat rolled down the man’s brow.

The second man was lanky. He towered over most everyone he met. His hair was long and shone almost golden in the afternoon light, tied back at the nape of his neck. He also wore a wide brimmed hat, only darker than his counterpart’s. Blue eyes shone from beneath its brim as he watched the man in front of him attentively. A poncho was draped over him, conveniently obscuring his hands from sight. Everything he wore was soaked in rich dark colors, something which caused him to stick out against the mostly sandy surroundings.

A bisected scar cut across the corner of his right eye, said eye milky white and utterly useless to the man.

The two stared at each other, unmoving.

Shops and houses lined either side of the road. Settlers peered carefully from windows and through cracks in doors, anticipation thick in the air.

Two shots pierced the silence.

“Fucking fuck, Obi-Wan!” The taller man swore violently where he fell to the ground, clutching his right shoulder with his opposite hand.

Obi-Wan spun his smoking revolver in a quick circle before lowering it. He whistled inconspicuously as he walked over to him.

He aimed at the writhing man, who stilled as he did so, looking up cautiously.

“Anakin,” he drawled, cocking the weapon. Anakin swallowed, gaze moving to the barrel pointed at him.

“You betrayed me, dear one.”

Anakin peered up at him once more. Obi-Wan met his stare, expression unreadable. After several moments, he broke the looming silence with a reply.

“I killed him.”

Anakin offered no defense, no excuse for crossing the one man who he had promised loyalty. Only the assurance that the one who had led him astray, filled his thoughts with false promises and delusions of grandeur, had met the same fate Anakin now faced.

Obi-Wan tilted his head, sunlight catching his eye in the illusion of a glow.

“I know.”

Anakin braced himself for the swift impact of a bullet at point-blank range.

Obi-Wan holstered his weapon and offered his hand. Anakin didn’t hesitate, despite his disbelief. On instinct he took the offered hand, allowing him to help him to his feet.

He could feel blood oozing sluggishly down his shoulder, soaking into fabric and sticking to the skin underneath. Obi-Wan pressed the palm of his hand to the wound. His touch was a steady pressure, a grounding force. His gaze focused solely on Anakin’s shoulder.

“If you leave me again,” he said sharply, “I will kill you.”

Anakin smiled toothily at the obvious lie.

“I won’t.”

“Is that another oath you plan to break?” Obi-Wan’s voice was an ice cold balm in the desert heat. He positioned himself between Anakin’s right side and the curious townsfolk, subtly readjusting his poncho to once again conceal the missing forearm.

His sobered at the gesture, heart swelling in affection for the other man. His smile dimmed and he gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Once he had his attention, he met his gaze steadily.

“I will not leave you again, Obi-Wan. If I ever did, I would welcome death.”

The steel behind his eyes seemed to lessen slightly. He inclined his head to the other man in acknowledgement.

“In that case,” he said, tone a touch lighter than before, “we should get you to a doctor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [the soundtrack to this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFYyErEn_iA)


End file.
